


Why are You On The Floor?

by justthehiddles



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Marriage Proposal, Nervousness, tom gets smacks around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Tom’s attempt at a proposal goes awry.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Why are You On The Floor?

Tom paced the length of your shared home for the umpteenth time, muttering to himself.

“What if she says no?”

“What if she says yes?”

His hands twirling and spinning a small box in them before placing it into his pants pocket, only to retrieve it moments later.

It had been only two years together, but if Tom had his druthers, he would have done this on your third date. He chuckled to himself, thinking about how you would have likely slapped him across the face at even suggesting marriage on the third date.

But now, Tom knew the time is right. You two were living together. Lives intertwined in ways he couldn’t imagine. The two of you talked about your future in years and decades instead of weeks and months. When Tom saw you eyeing a ring in a window front one day on the way to the theatre, he went back the next day and purchased it. It stayed hidden in the back of his underwear drawer until today.

His phone beeped. Tom smiled at your text.

On my way home. Not sure why you wanted to know, but here you go. Love you. See you in fifteen minutes.

As the clock ticked down, Tom’s collar seemed to tighten around his neck. He kept tugging on it and fiddling with his tie. His palms were sweaty and clammy. When you were due home in about five minutes, he lowered himself onto one knee and fished the box out of his pocket.

Tom flipped the box open one more time to check out the ring. As he grabbed it out of the box, it slipped from his sweaty fingers and the ring rolled towards the front door. He stretched forward to grab it, but it rolled further away as his fingertips grazed the band.

“Shit!” he cursed, scooting forward on his knees to grab the ring.

THWACK! The front door swung open, connecting with Tom’s forehead. His vision blacked out for a moment as he fell backwards onto the floor and you stepped into the house.

“Tom?” you stared down at him sprawled out on the floor, a cut evident on his forehead. “What are you doing on the floor?”

Tom groaned as he came to. “Huh?”

You crouched down to check on him. “Darling? What’s going on? Are you okay?” You helped him sit up. “How many fingers am I holding up?”

“Two. And a thumb.” Tom grimaced as he touched the wound on his temple. You started flashing fingers and even threw in an ‘okay’ sign. “Hilarious.” He pouted for a moment and then scrambled to find the ring which had landed by his shoe.

“What are you looking for?” Your eyes landed on the empty jewelry box. You suppressed a smile. “Tom?”

“Yes.” He whispered, tucking the ring into a pocket.

You cupped his face and kissed his lips. “Would you like me to go back outside and try this again without me slamming the door into your face?”

“Yes please.”

The two of you stood up, and you handed Tom the box before kissing his cheek. “Make sure to kneel far enough back.”

Tom just smiled.


End file.
